


Stolen Moments

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude being soft, Could be read as f!Byleth or m!Byleth, Gen, or whatever gender Byleth you want, scratches an itch I didn't know I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You sneak away from the chaos of a celebration at Garreg Mach... Little do you realize, you're not the only one that likes to escape from those functions.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I had a big itch for some Claude x reader|Byleth stories, and soft!Claude, so I did what I had to and made my own. It's short, but I adore it and I'm definitely open to doing more FE3H fics (especially Claude-centric). 
> 
> What do you think? Who would you like to read about next? Let me know in the comments!

Claude von Riegan, heir to the Leicester Alliance, is staring at you like you’re the only person in the world. Having his attention focused so intently on you is unnerving. 

You hadn’t expected anyone else to be hiding out from the celebrations, so when he’d appeared in the tower shortly after you’d settled in, everything felt electric and uncertain- was he going to turn you in for skipping out? It didn’t seem his style, but Claude was hard to read on a good day.

Thankfully, before you could dissolve into a panic, Claude broke the tension with his usual playfulness, treating you like a co-conspirator, and you relaxed. He’s royalty, to be respected, but when he acts like you’re equal, it’s hard to remember he’s more important than you in the long run. 

Now though, after you shared a few secrets - and a few drinks - with him, you have to force yourself to ignore the fluttering in your chest. Any feelings you’re having for Claude can’t- 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? The moonlight brings it out, but as stoic as your expressions can be, your eyes tell so much.” Claude’s compliment leaves you gaping, speechless.  _ He thinks you have beautiful eyes? _ Before you can formulate a response, Claude chuckles, but it sounds sad. “I know that you tend to keep yourself separate from us, and I’m sorry if that was too forward of me. I just -” He drags his fingers through his hair, frustration showing through his normally cool facade. “I just wish I could convince you we’re not all bad, that some of us are worth the risk.” 

It’s hard to say what comes over you in that moment, but you reach out and grasp Claude’s hands, staring at him earnestly as you speak: “You are worth the risk, Claude. I’m glad you’re here with me, celebrating this holiday together instead of among the crowd.” Claude scrutinizes you for a moment before he smiles softly and pulls your hand to his lips, gently kissing your knuckles.

“There’s no one I’d rather spend this holiday with.” 


End file.
